Time In Between
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A series of stories with different parings written for the Forum Wide Competition at Harry Potter fanfiction challenge forum. Representing Gryffindor!
1. Facing Fear

**Written for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum wide competition.**

**House: Gryffindor** (I was Hufflepuff, but I had to quit for round 4 and am back for round 5)

**Quote lines I used:** "I must not fear, I will face my fear, Only I will remain,"

**Paring:** Draco Malfoy/ Dumbledore (no romance)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or quote.

* * *

"_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer._

_ Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. _

_I will face my fear. _

_I will permit it to pass over me and through me__._

_ And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path._

_ Where the fear has gone there will be nothing._

_ Only I will remain."_

_ Frank Herbert, Dune - Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear_

**Draco Malfoy.**

"You are afraid of him are you not?" Draco remembered the question well. Professor Dumbledore called him to his office late one evening during Draco's sixth year. Draco could tell he had aged with time for the gray hair had turned white, and his face was smaller. Draco stood nervously behind the headmaster's desk.

"Everyone is afraid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Draco answered honestly as he held his own hands.

"No, that wasn't who I was asking about. I mean your father." Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore confused. He stood silent, afraid to answer.

"I am not afraid of my father," Draco lied.

"Come on now, Draco, we all fear something."

"_I must not fear. _Fear shows weakness," Draco repeated the words his mother had told him right before he left for school that year.

He remembered the scene well.

_His mother and his Aunt Bellatrix stood together before he left for school. _

"_Draco, you are bringing great honour on our family. Your father might not say this but you will bring honour back to the Malfoy name," Draco's Aunt Bellatrix said. _

"_Do not fear. Fear shows weakness." His mother whispered behind Bellatrix._

Draco placed his arms behind his back. He did not like where this conversation was going. He wished he could be back in the Common Room.

"Draco?"

"I fear my father. You know I do. Everyone fears him. Even my mother fears him." Draco confessed. He whimpered like a scared dog.

"Fear is in everyone, but everyone has to face their fears at some point in their lives," Dumbledore stated. Draco stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The fear you have of becoming your father."

**_twenty years later_**

Draco stood in front of his father. Lucius Malfoy had just been released from Azkaban and decided to order Draco around again even though he was grown up. Draco was tired of the abuse. He hated his father, and Draco could tell his mother had fear in her eyes because she hated him too.

"Stand up and fight boy. Fight me like a man," Lucius Malfoy cackled. Draco stood up, and grabbed his wand from his mother. He felt brave. He wanted this horrible man out of his life forever.

_"I will face my fear_," Draco said.

"What did you say?" Draco's father asked.

"I will face my fear. I think that is pretty self explanatory, Father," Draco spoke as he raised his wand to his father's head. His father could not move. He was shocked at what his son was doing.

"Draco, you are speaking nonsense," his father jeered at him.

"_Only I will remain._"

"Draco, we can talk this out, no need for killing." His father's eyes grew wide with horror for he had just realized what his son was about to do.

"I'm through with talking. We have stood in your shadow for years. We are sick of it. Just leave us be." Draco was facing his father like a man instead of a boy. That was something his father was not use to.

"But Draco, I can leave and never come back, you do not need to kill me,"

Lucius raised his wand and started firing curses at him. Thankfully, Draco saw this before it was about to happen and protected himself . After a few minutes of curses, Draco had had enough. It was time to get rid of his father once and for all.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted. Instantly a green light came from his wand. Lucius' body fell to the cold floor of his home.

"We are free," Draco said lowering his wand. His mother rushed over to him and started weeping. They were free from his horrible father forever.

Author's note: Please read and review


	2. Not what I expected

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_Not What I expected_

_Character: Padma Patil_

_Missing Moment: When Parvarti tells Padma she's going to the ball with Ron Weasley._

_Author's note: Padma's thoughts are in ' ' to show she's thinking them. _

"Parvarti!" I turned around and saw my sister running towards me out of the Great Hall.

"Hullo, Sis," I said waving to her. I waited for her to catch her breath while she stood next to me.

"I forgot to tell you. We have dates to the Yule Ball." My heart sank. 'I had hoped to ask Terry Boot out. I have developed a crush on him when we had a few chats in the common room.'

"Oh?" I looked at my twin sister with a confused expression.

"Yes! I'm going with Harry Potter. And you're going with, oh wait a moment it will come to me."

"How on earth did you get a date with Harry Potter?" I blurted out. My sister looked offended. I gave her a quick hug.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to have it sound the way it sounded."

'My sister always got everything before me. Every item of clothing she received first. When she was done with the clothes she passed them onto me. I was used to seeing her get whatever she wanted. I didn't see how she got a date with Harry, unless she bribed him. I know that is mean sounding, but she's never sounded interested in Harry. She shares the same house with him and never once mentioned her liking him.'

"Parvarti?" My sister's voice brought me back from my thoughts. She snapped her fingers once in my face. I backed up. She knew I didn't like that. Padma always did that when I zoned out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I said already knowing she was about to tell me how we have dates.

"Anyways, I'm going with Harry. He asked me to and I didn't have a date so I agreed. He then looked at his friend Ron Weasley and asked me if you would like to go with him. I said yes," Padma finished off.

"I'm going with Ron? I hardly know him. Oh, this will be a disaster." 'I know I sounded disappointed, but I couldn't hide it in. Harry Potter was famous and yet my sister was going to be seen with him. Better her than me I suppose. She loves the attention where as I don't really care for it. Ronald Weasley was, well a Weasley. This was going to be so awkward.'

"Parvarti!" Padma sounded annoyed.

"What?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"No," I let that slip. 'It was suppose to be in my head.'

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask someone else," I sighed. Just as I thought of him, he exited out of the Great Hall with Michael Corner. My heart skipped a beat. I felt nervous seeing him. I wanted to hide behind my sister, but I didn't want him to see me hiding. She looked in his direction.

"Michael? You don't want him. He's no good," She assumed it was Michael. I couldn't help but blush.

"No, not him," I said shyly. 'I had always been shy about boys. Padma had always been boy crazy. Not me. I prefer books to boys.' It dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Ohh, Parvarti! I'm sorry. " She paused a moment as Terry looked my way. I could feel my cheeks burning. He smiled a shy smile at me. I smiled one back and felt my palms sweat. He walked on and Padma looked at me.

"It's okay. I guess I'll go with Ron. It's better than not having a date," I sighed unhappily.

"You should have told me! I would have told Harry no. He was trying to cheer Ron up," Padma apologized. I could tell my sister felt bad.

"It's okay. I'll talk to Terry some other time," I said. Padma gave me a hug.

"I have to go now. Time for me to work on my homework. Meet me in the library in an hour okay?" Padma said.

"Alright," I said. I walked off leaving my sister alone.


	3. She belongs to him

_She belongs to him_

_Neville's pov_

_Paring: Hermione/Neville, _

_Challenge: to break up a canon paring and make it fannon. _

One cool grey morning I came out of Knockturn Alley. I needed plant food for some flesh eating slug repellents I was raising, when all of a sudden I heard an explosion from around the corner. My heart raced as I ran towards the site. _'Merlin's beard,' _I thought as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was engulfed in purple and orange flames. George ran out as I wondered where Ron was. Dropping the plant food I raced to find my friend.

"Where's Ron?" I exclaimed panting as at the crowd around us. George's clothes had holes in them from where the fire burned him. Thankfully he wasn't hurt.

"He didn't make it, Neville. He was experimenting with something. I told him that Dragon's blood and fireworks wouldn't work. He was trying to make a new product," George said excitedly.

"I think you need to see a medi-witch" I looked at my old friend as he nodded slowly in agreement. I knew someone had to tell Hermione that Ron didn't make it. Hermione! She'd go insane without Ron by her side.

"Harry's here now. I'm going to talk to him for a minute. As top Auror, he has to make sure this was an accident and not something on purpose. " As I left George, others came running to him to make sure he was okay. Harry ran to us panicking.

"Where's Ron?" Harry demanded, trying to catch his breath, in shock that his best friend had just died in an explosion. "Oh, sweet Merlin. What about Hermione? Does she know?"

"I'm afraid not, it just happened. There are still flames coming from the building," I replied, pointing as Harry looked at the building.

Harry did not care that he was crying in front of everyone, he took of his glasses as the tears came and rubbed his eyes. Watching him I couldn't help but cry myself knowing that we had just lost a friend and the first person Harry had met in this world. We had to stay strong and try to figure out what to do now.

"George said it was an accident. Ron was making a new product and the two ingredients did not mix well together. They caused the explosion," I informed the Auror.

"Someone has to tell Hermione and the rest of the family," Harry said.

"I can do that. You have to stay here and make sure everything gets cleaned up." My heart flipped. Hermione was going to be devastated. Her whole world had changed and she did not even know it yet. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Ministry. She might be in a meeting, but I think they will let her go for this. " Harry replied.

As soon as Harry had said this Hermione appeared. She was frantic, panicking, and tried to race towards the fire. Harry and I held her back.

"Ron, where is he? Where is Ron?" She Harry and I looked at each other. I decided to let Harry tell Hermione. He knew her better.

"Hermione, sit down next to me," Harry said.

"I'm not going to sit on the wet ground. Why is it wet?"

I had not noticed the ground, and could only assume the pipes broke from underneath the building with the explosion making it pour water everywhere. I realized now that my clothes were soaked from sitting on the ground.

"Hermione, please," I pleaded. I stood up and forced her gently to sit down. Harry sat down with us and placed his arms around Hermione as she looked at Harry and my glum faces.

"No, please. Tell me this isn't true?" She automatically knew something was wrong because Ron was not sitting out there with them.

"Hermione, there's no easy way to tell you. Ron didn't make it out," Harry said gently.

"Hermione, he's gone. He's not coming back," I said softly to her as she turned to look at me.

"You're lying," she said clearly.

"I'm not. I wish I were, but I'm not. I've been here for ten minutes now, and he hasn't come out. George said he tried to get to Ron but didn't make it," I said as she lowered her head.

More Aurors came to talk to Harry. While Harry was talking, Hermione held onto me crying. She needed someone right now. I knew I couldn't go back to the school. She had always been there for me and I wanted to be there for her. I did not care that my robes were wet from Hermione's tears. She hid her face from the onlookers. She did not want to be seen crying.

"Neville, take Hermione to my house, to Grimmauld place. You remember how to get there? Don't take her to the Burrow, by now someone from the Ministry has contacted Molly and the rest of the family. Hermione needs to be alone to think," Harry said. I nodded in agreement, thankful Harry took charge.

"I will take her. I've never been to your house. What about Kreacher? " I asked, I not wanting to disturbed the house elf.

"I will give you the address. Kreacher will be fine he knows how to handle things like this. He took care of me when the war was over. When she is calmer have Kreacher make her some tea. She will need to eat to gather her strength." Harry took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down the address then handed it to. I accepted it with my hands shaking.

"I agree. She needs to be away from all the attention. I will help out."

I nodded slowly as I picked Hermione up and Apparated to Grimmauld place knowing she was too weak to apparate herself. Once inside Harry's home Hermione lost it. Her eyes were red from crying. Kreacher appeared right away knowing something was wrong.

"What is wrong with Master's friend?" He asked, and then showed me where to put Hermione. I laid her down on the bed and started to walk away.

"Ron died in an explosion this morning," I managed to tell the elf in a whisper.

" I'll go make her favorite tea," Kreacher said and was gone in an instant. I started after him to go to the kitchen when Hermione spoke softly.

"Neville, don't leave. I need someone here." Hermione sat up in bed, looking horrible but beautiful at the same time. She had always been beautiful. I remembered the crush I had on her when we had went to Hogwarts, but pushed the thought out of my mind. She was one of the few who was nice to me. My friend had just lost her husband. She would not be interested in anyone else for a very long time.

"Alright." I sat down on the chair next to the bed. She held out her hand for me to grab. I took it and laced her fingers through mine. My heart started to leap. I still felt the same as I did in Hogwarts. I tried pushing the thoughts away as she held onto my hand.

"tea is ready," Kreacher said quietly as he placed two cups of tea next to the table near the bed. He then lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you, Kreacher," I said quietly. Hermione was now asleep and wouldn't need it.

"If you need anything, sir, I'll be down in the kitchen," Kreacher said and popped out of the room.

I don't know how long I stayed there with Hermione, but I know by the time I remembered the tea was there it was cold. I pushed her brown hair out of her face gently. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

I let go of her hand, grabbed my wand from the table and warmed the tea with a little charm. I put back my wand and picked up my tea. I wasn't really thirsty so I put it back down, and stared at Hermione. She looked so peaceful asleep. I don't know where it came from, but I leaned in, and kissed her gently on her forehead. It was then when she opened her eyes.

"Neville?" She whispered quietly. Her eyes still red from all the crying. I put my hand in her fingers again to let her know I was still there. She sat up from the bed and looked at me.

"Thank you for staying with me. You have no idea how much I need company right now. Thankfully the children are at the school and I don't have to worry about them."

"I just wanted you to know you still had someone here with you," I stammered, embarrassed that I had woken her when I kissed her forehead. Now I wished I could take the kiss back. It had woken her up, and she needed sleep.

"Neville, I don't know what I am going to do. For the first time in my life, I feel lost. I want him back." Hermione picked up the tea with her free hand and took a sip.

"We will figure it all out Hermione. You're a strong woman," I said nervously as I released her hand and reached for my tea.

"Will you help me? I need someone other than family right now. Harry is family because he married Ginny."

"I will help you," I said, putting my cup of tea down without drinking it. "You should get some sleep,"

"I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid I will see him in my dreams." Hermione started crying again.

"You need to sleep. Sleep will help heal you, and make you stronger." I whispered, sitting on the bed and gathering her into my arms. She looked up at me and kissed me softly on the cheek. Little did she know that the kiss tore me a part. I knew she'd never be mine. That was something I learned already.

"I know. Thank you so much for staying with me," Hermione whispered.

"You need to sleep now," I said again feeling uncomfortable as I got up from the bed and stood at the footboard. I wanted to kiss her again, to let her know everything was going to be alright. But with my feelings, that would make things worse for me. I had to leave. I couldn't be around her right now with my thoughts. Let alone me wanting to kiss her on the lips.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the kitchen. I'm going to tell Kreacher to start making lunch," I said to her, needing to leave the room.

"All right," Hermione said as she put her cup down and laid on the bed once more. "Neville?"

"Yes, Hermione?" I stopped and turned around.

"Thank you," she said before she fell asleep again.

"You're welcome," I whispered, and left her alone to sleep.

Authors note: Special thanks to FirstYear and SlytherinHead for betaing this for me. it was really hard to write.


End file.
